Loud Scream of Conflicted Emotions
by Fresita con nata
Summary: Kirino tenía sus valores muy claros cuando era joven e inocente. Pero el problema principal cuando pasas a ser adulto, es que no cumples nada de lo que te habías propuesto en un principio. Nada de nada. (Universo Alternativo, TakuRanMasa)
1. Prólogo

Inazuma Eleven no es mío, pero debería serlo. El fic es mío, pero no puedo cobrar por ello. Disfrutadlo, ¡es gratis! :D

Notas como siempre, al final de cada capítulo.

**Loud Scream of Conflicted Emotions**

**Prólogo**

_Inazuma Town, Japón. 23 de Febrero de 2005, lunes._

Era tarde cuando su madre fue a recogerlo a la guardería, soltando excusas y explicaciones vacías a las profesoras que hacía tiempo que deberían estar de camino a sus casas. Kariya Masaki era muy pequeño, apenas tenía cuatro años, pero sabía que, cuando su madre se entretenía en el trabajo, tenían que correr hacia el supermercado o cerraría sin que pudieran comprar la cena.

Hacer la compra con prisas nunca es bueno, menos cuando eres arrastrado por la sección de frutería como si fueras un saco. Masaki logró de soltarse de la mano de su madre cuando ésta miraba con sospecha una bandeja de sandía cortada. Hacía tiempo que no comían y aunque estaba cara, se lo podían permitir.

Pero a Masaki lo que le gustaba era el momo.

Justo al lado, mientras su madre seguía inmersa en tribulaciones sobre pesos y precios, se alzaba, igual que un castillo, la tara de melocotones rosas más grandes que jamás había visto. Y no sabía de precios, ni de si eran buenos o no, sólo quería llevarse uno a casa. Levantó sus manitas, pero no era capaz de alcanzarlos, aunque a lo mejor su madre podía comprarle uno. Nada más tenía que pedírselo.

–No entiendo cómo los mayores hacen esas cosas. Que asco.

–Pero que lo hagan ellos no quiere decir que lo tengas que hacer tú. O a lo mejor cambias de opinión cuando crezcas. Que sólo tenemos doce años.

–Pero es que ahora las chicas parecen tontas, andan que si besos, que si novios, que si regalos… me dan pereza. Lo que no entiendo es cómo te apañas bien con tu club de fans, no paran de seguirte por el colegio.

–No estoy interesado en ellas, hay cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Dentro de poco empezaremos en secundaria y habrá que estudiar mucho, entrar en un club. Además las clases de piano me ocupan casi todo el tiempo.

–Pero quedas conmigo.

–Tú siempre serás el primero en la agenda.

Había dos chicos a su lado, con bolsas de chupa-chups en la mano. Miraban la fruta con desinterés a la vez que hablaban, sin poner mucha atención al género. Masaki les observó con atención, como si lo que hicieran fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

–Pero bueno, eso de tener novio y tal es un rollo. Y no quiero acercarme a una chica ni loco. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

–Que dices esas cosas cuando te pareces a una de ellas. –No podía aguantar la risa, y sonó un golpe seco propinado por su amigo. No le dolió.

–Shindou, a veces eres un imbécil.

–Oye, a mi no me importaría besarte. No notaría la diferencia.

–Y también eres un marica. Por favor, que eres mi amigo, nadie decente se enrolla con su mejor amigo.

–No lo soy. Un gay está interesado en hombres, a mi no me gusta nadie.

–Estás enamorado de tu piano. Seré tu padrino en la boda.

Tenían unos doce años, a punto de terminar primaria, aunque Masaki no entendía de esas cosas. Para él la guardería era el colegio de los pequeños, y esos chicos, que seguro irían al colegio de los mayores, merecerían respeto por parecer más adultos que él. Uno de ellos estaba vestido como un niño bien, con pantalones cortos de vestir y camisa blanca. Su cabello ondulado, casi rizado, le caía con elegancia sobre los hombros.

El otro, sin embargo, parecía que se había rebozado por el lodo antes de entrar en la tienda. Aún así su rostro era delicado y su pelo, largo y rosado, peinado en dos coletas casi deshechas, le hacían parecer una niña.

–Mira, el mocoso ese nos está mirando. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Kariya se quedó tieso como un palo, mientras observaba a los dos chicos que se acercaban a él. No parecía que fueran a hacerle algo malo, más bien le miraban con curiosidad. El de las coletas se cruzó de brazos para parecer más amenazante, y lo estaba consiguiendo.

–Mi nombre es Kariya Masaki, encantado de conocerles –susurró, usando todos los honoríficos posibles en la frase. Frunció el ceño.

–¿Te has perdido? –volvió a preguntar el del pelo rosa.

Masaki negó con la cabeza y el otro chico se agachó hasta ponerse a su altura.

–A mi me puedes llamar Takuto. ¿Quieres algo?

Kariya señaló con miedo la pila de melocotones. Takuto miró a su amigo con curiosidad antes de formularle la idea en la que estaba pensando.

–¿Se lo compramos?

–Jo, Shindou, ¿ya estás haciendo de hermanita de la caridad? Cómo se nota que te sobra el dinero. –El chico pareció pensárselo por un momento antes de contestar–. Vale. Yo le compro uno y tú otro. Y buscamos a su madre.

Pasó un rato lago cuando la señora Kariya escuchó por la megafonía que su hijo se encontraba en la salida del centro. Como siempre le seguía de cerca, no se enteró de que lo había perdido. Con la congoja agarrada en la garganta dejó el carrito de la compra en el pasillo de los cereales y corrió hacia la línea de cajas como una desesperada.

Se sorprendió al verle comer uno de los melocotones a dos carrillos, acompañado por dos chicos bastante más mayores que él.

-No se preocupe, señora, le hemos invitado nosotros –Uno de ellos, vestido de manera pulcra, hizo una leve inclinación. La chica que le acompañaba (estaba sucia de haber jugado por el parque, aún tenía ramitas enganchadas en el pelo) le imitó.

–Muchísimas gracias por cuidar de mi hijo, de verdad. Masaki, ¿les has agradecido lo bien que se han portado contigo? . –El niño sonrió de oreja a oreja y asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de masticar–. Lo siento mucho, le encanta comer momo. Espero que no os haya lado mucho la lata.

–No, en realidad ha sido muy tranquilo, no se preocupe. –La chica tenía una voz bastante profunda, cosa que sorprendió a la madre, pero no comentó nada al respecto–. Nos tenemos que ir, ¿verdad? Espero verte pronto, Masaki-kun.

Masaki se despidió con la mano pringosa de jugo, sin saber que en realidad iban a volverse a ver.

Pero no pronto.

Y muchos menos en circunstancias parecidas.

–¿De qué estábamos hablando antes? –Shindou tenía la mirada perdida en la madre y su hijo, que habían vuelto a entrar para pagar la compra. Kirino se llevó un chupa-chup a la boca y después de hacer memoria, contestó.

–No quiero volver a hablar de novias y besos, me da asco.

* * *

Hasta aquí el prólogo. Como queda poco para acabar Wasting My Young Days, he decidido publicar el prólogo de este fic nuevo.

Se llama _Loud Scream of Conflicted Emotions_ en honor a Pap, la pobre alma cándida que me está beteando la otra historia. Ella sabe el motivo, y este fic está dedicado por completo a ella.

:3c

Lo único es que este prólogo no está beteado, quería subirlo pronto para que Mireyan pudiera leerlo. Espero no tener muchos errores (sobre todo gramaticales, sob)

Lo malo es que con dos fics, las actualizaciones se espaciarán un poco. Lo bueno es que habrá dos fics más para leer.

Cualquier review comentando el prólogo será bienvenido :D si no tenéis nada que decir, espero engancharos para el primer capítulo. ¡Gracias mil por leer!


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo uno**

_Inazuma Town, Japón. 17 de Abril de 2014, jueves._

Si a Kirino le preguntaran a qué sabían sus palabras, contestaría que amargas como un café de máquina sin azúcar. Llevaba muchos años comiendo cada letra que dijo de niño, cosas de las que estaba seguro que no iba a cumplir jamás en la vida.

_Los besos me dan asco_

_¿Enrollarme con una amiga? ¿Yo? ¿Estás loco?_

Había perdido las cuentas de las veces que había besado. Lo mismo de las veces que había besado a su mejor amigo. Y ni quiere contar las veces que se la había metido.

O su amigo a él, como era el caso en ese momento.

El sexo puede ser o muy aburrido o muy divertido. Y también muy cochino. Esta vez se había quedado en el apartamento de Shindou a cenar, y una cosa llevó a la otra. Total, que al final se encontró mordiendo la almohada mientras notaba el aliento del otro en su nuca. La calefacción estaba muy alta y necesitaría a parte de una buena ducha, cambiar las sábanas de la cama.

No estaría para pensar en esas cosas después de ese trajín, desde luego. Otra de las cosas que tiene mantener relaciones sexuales es que te deja agotado.

Kirino estaba empezando a cansarse, Shindou no estaba muy sembrado esa noche, parecía más interesado en él mismo que en esmerarse en que los dos lo pasaran igual de bien. Estaba empezando a sopesar si fingir o no cuando, al fin, al otro le dio por masturbarle. Era todo un adelanto en los últimos minutos, porque lo que era dar con la próstata, Kirino estuvo a punto de dibujarle un mapa para que dejara de perderse.

Al final Kirino no tuvo que representar la función de su vida. En realidad nunca ha tenido que hacerlo, y no quería que hubiera una primera vez; era un mal actor.

–Que asco –susurró con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, una vez terminó dónde buenamente pudo. Su inteligencia no había dado para mucho y no había caído en ponerse un condón para no manchar–. Vas a tener que poner sábanas limpias.

Shindou estaba adormilado, sólo hizo un ruido extraño y profundo con la garganta antes de dar la vuelta a Kirino para besarle en los labios.

–Te preocupas por las cosas más tontas.

Para Kirino era muy gracioso ver cómo Shindou se relajaba después de un buen polvo. Normalmente se comportaba de una forma demasiado seria y siempre se tomaba a pecho todo lo malo que le pasaba. Ni todos los tranquilizantes del mundo le hacían el mismo efecto que el sexo. Hasta se volvía cariñoso.

En realidad Shindou no era su novio, así que lo de hacer mimos no estaba en el contrato. Era un extra que se ganaba de vez en cuando.

Si tuviera que hacer memoria, la primera vez que se enrolló con Shindou fue unos años atrás. El primer beso fue natural, como algo que tenía que ocurrir en cualquier momento. Kirino estaba preparando café en su casa para una sesión de estudio fuerte y, Shindou, que le estaba ayudando, le besó sin avisar. Tan simple como eso. Poco a poco, día tras día, los besos se hicieron más frecuentes y profundos. Shindou le comentó que le apetecía, estimaba a Kirino y, a pesar de no sentir un amor romántico hacia él, estaba bien a su lado. Kirino aceptó esos sentimientos, estaba un poco harto de salir con gente con la que en realidad no tenía nada en común.

Todo iba bien, entre besos y algún cariño, hasta que Shindou le hizo una felación sorpresa una tarde de películas en casa. Kirino no se quejó en su momento. Ni en ningún momento. En realidad el único problema que tenía era que a partir de ese instante no supo cual era su relación con Shindou. Kirino estaba confuso mientras que el otro parecía tratarle como siempre. Sabía que no estaba interesado en nadie, pero lo que era a tener una relación sin compromiso, se le veía más que dispuesto.

¿Amigos con derecho a roce? ¿Follamigo?

Lo primero suena algo más fino.

–¿Shindou?

Se había quedado dormido, abrazado a él y roncando como un bendito.

Era casi media noche, al día siguiente les tocaba madrugar. Kirino intentó ponerse cómodo para poder conciliar el sueño.

Aún vivía con sus padres y su hermana, pero pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en ese apartamento. Era difícil no tener reparos cuando prácticamente era su casa, así que al día siguiente usó la ducha sin miramientos y preparó el desayuno mientras Shindou se despejaba. El señorito apareció en la cocina para robar una tostada.

–¿Has cambiado las sábanas? –Kirino le preguntó entornando los ojos. Ya sabía qué respuesta iba a recibir.

Y Shindou, sin un atisbo de vergüenza, se encogió de hombros. Ahí iba el intento fallido de su padre de hacer que fuera responsable y se olvidara de las chicas de servicio.

–Llevo aquí viviendo meses y aún no me acuerdo de hacerme la cama yo solo.

–Es difícil desacostumbrarse a lo bueno, ¿no?

–No sé, si quieres puedes dejar tu baito y trabajar para mi. Ya haces el desayuno, te dará igual hacer la cama ¿no?

Kirino le dio un capón en la cabeza, de manera juguetona. Shindou echó a reír y se marchó al cuarto, masticando otro pedazo de tostada.

Media hora más tarde salieron del apartamento para coger el coche de Shindou. Siempre iban a la facultad en él, y si no era desde el apartamento, Shindou iba a casa de Kirino para recogerle. Uno estudiaba derecho por obligación y el otro, filología inglesa por amor a Shakespeare, así que sus clases nunca coincidían en el mismo edificio.

–¿Tienes que trabajar esta tarde?

Kirino miró el techo del auto, un bonito Audi TT plateado que fue de la madre de Shindou y que casi no le dio uso. A veces a Kirino le gustaba burlarse de su amigo, diciéndole que parecía de la realeza cuando heredaba esas cosas de sus padres. Le llamaba majestad por un par de horas y luego quedaba en el olvido.

–Sí, cuatro horas.

–¿Has hablado con tu jefe?

–No me puede aumentar las horas si tengo que ir a clase también. Estoy ya harto de vivir con mis padres y que me lo tengan que pagar casi todo. Tendría que conseguir otro baito, pero entonces no tendría tiempo para ir a la facultad.

–Te queda poco para terminar, no seas impaciente. De todas formas creo que tengo una buena idea que te puede ayudar a ganar más dinero. Y no me refiero a la lotería.

–Ya la echo todas las semanas y aquí sigo –Kirino suspiró, derrotado. Ladeó un poco la cabeza para mirar a su chofer–. ¿Es un trabajo a tiempo parcial? Tendría que ser mejor que el del conbini.

–Posiblemente. Es más, creo que hasta puede que yo lo haga.

–¿En serio? A ti te lo pagan todo tus padres, no lo necesitas.

–Ya, pero si mi padre quiere que me tome en serio la vida, tendré que ganármela, ¿no crees? Y quitarme el personal de servicio no es la mejor opción de todas, necesito independencia económica. Yo creo que es un trabajo interesante… ah, ya hemos llegado. Esta noche te cuento mejor.

Kirino bajó del coche y se despidió de Shindou con la mano. Se dio la vuelta de manera pesada y caminó con lentitud por el campus, hasta llegar al edificio que le correspondía. No tendría que estar mucho tiempo esa mañana, sólo le quedaba asistir a unas cuantas clases y una reunión con uno de sus profesores. Al parecer tenía que hacer un trabajo de fin de carrera y quería tener una guía antes de comenzar y, de paso, comentar que el trabajo lo necesitaba hacer sin compañeros. Le gustaba trabajar solo y había que dejarlo claro desde el comienzo.

Estaba deseando dejar todo ese trajín y entrar en la nueva vida de adulto, ganando un salario en una oficina y yendo de borrachera con los compañeros una vez al mes. Por lo menos el día se le estaba pasando rápido mientras tomaba a puntes sin cesar, pero la reunión con su profesor de literatura no salió cómo esperaba. Kirino expresó su deseo de hacer el trabajo solo, pero al parecer los planes del seminario de literatura eran muy distintos. Debía tener un compañero sí o sí, y no podía quejarse al respecto.

Detrás de la mesa, sentado entre unos cuantos papeles, su profesor parecía estar pidiéndole un favor aunque la realidad era distinta. Parecía desesperado y eso a Kirino no le estaba haciendo ninguna gracia.

–Es un alumno que necesita ayuda. Entró aquí con una beca de baloncesto, pero digamos que los estudios no se le dan tan bien como botar la pelota. Al parecer si no aprueba el curso su carrera de jugador se verá truncada para ir al extranjero, así que nos han pedido ayuda para que por lo menos, se anime a estudiar y que aprenda algo. Eres uno de mis mejores alumnos y creo que contigo si que espabilará lo suficiente.

Kirino no quería hacer de niñera de un zote, pero no tenía mucha opción. Que el hombre dijera que era uno de sus mejores alumnos fue la tecla que tuvo que tocar para que se sintiera halagado y no pudiera negarle el "favor".

–Vale, no creo que pase nada. ¿Quién es ese chico?

–Ibuki-kun. Ibuki Munemasa. Está en su misma clase pero dudo mucho que haya asistido más que a un cuarenta por ciento de ellas, y eso siendo generosos. Si te interesa puedo darle un número de contacto y así quedáis para hablar sobre el trabajo. ¿De qué iba a tratar tu tesis?

–Sobre la influencia de Shakespeare en la literatura inglesa moderna.

–Vale, se lo comentaré, no creo que lo rechace. No tiene otra opción si quiere jugar en el extranjero.

Lo que parecía ser una reunión para hablar de él, terminó siendo una charla sobre lo bueno que era ese tal Ibuki jugando y cómo ayudaría a su carrera el trabajo de Kirino. Éste era demasiado respetuoso como para mandar a freír espárragos a toda la facultad de letras, así que sólo le quedó rumiar su disconformidad un par de horas más tarde en su trabajo, mientras reponía refrescos en la nevera. Estaba comenzando a hacer calor y las bebidas se agotaban a una rapidez pasmosa. Estar frente a la estación central de Inazuma Town lo ayudaba a que los clientes fueran pocos.

Le dolía la mano de escribir y la muñeca de cargar con el peso de las botellas, así que tenía la horrible sensación de que no podía agarrar nada con los dedos. Le quedaba tan sólo una hora de trabajo antes de regresar a casa de Shindou (y a lo mejor a la suya propia), así que rezaba para que sus compañeros de cambio de turno llegaran puntuales y no tuviera que quedarse haciendo media hora extra que no sería pagada.

–Perdone.

Miró al frente, pero no vio a nadie. Al bajar la vista vio que un niño le estaba mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, como si fuera un cordero degollado. No debía tener más de catorce años, y su cabello, de un color entre verde y azul, parecía no haber sido peinado en meses.

–¿Le importaría bajarme una botella de fanta de naranja?

Su voz era bastante más profunda de lo que su físico parecía indicar, y su vocabulario, demasiado educado, le hacía parecer más falso que un billete de tres mil yenes.

Odiaba a muerte a los pre-adolescentes.

–Espera un momento, te alcanzaré una fría.

Los ojos del chico se entrecerraron, llenos de confusión. Eran de color castaño claro y por un momento, a Kirino le parecieron maliciosos.

Tendría que tener cuidado con ese mocoso. Le tendió una de las botellas sin mucha ceremonia.

-La botella está caliente.

–Se han agotado y las estoy reponiendo ahora. Esa es de las que están más frescas, así que no puedo hacer más. Si quieres una bebida fría, puedes tomar fanta de uva.

El niño le dedicó una mirada asesina, decirle eso era lo mismo que llamarle crío a la cara. Kirino tuvo una pequeña satisfacción interna, así dejaría de darle la plasta. Tenía aún muchas cosas que hacer y un turno para estar en caja cobrando a los clientes antes de irse. Al final el otro aceptó la botella de fanta de naranja y se marchó malhumorado. A Kirino, en cambio, el incidente se le olvidó casi en el momento.

Una vez terminó su turno y, gracias al cielo, su compañero llegó a tiempo para hacerle el relevo, quiso regresar a su casa, pero recordó que Shindou le esperaba de nuevo en la suya para comentarse sobre ese nuevo trabajo. En realidad no le apetecía mucho, pero era un chico de palabra, además, cuando se trataba de Shindou, era incapaz de decir que no. Pensó triste que a este paso, tendría que pagar la mitad del alquiler. Si hasta tenía sus propias llaves, y el permiso de tratar ese apartamento como si fuera el suyo propio. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más responsable se sentía.

–Bienvenido. –Shindou llevaba un rato sentado en el sofá, con el portátil encima de las rodillas. Se quitó las gafas que solía usar para leer y miró a su amigo, parecía bastante contento–. ¿Qué tal el día?

–Lo de siempre, pero me han encasquetado a un compañero para hacer la tesis de final de carrera. Además en el trabajo los críos han estado un poco tocapelotas. Lo normal.

Kirino se dejó caer en el sofá y miró hacia la mesita, dónde Shindou había colocado un vaso de refresco. El hielo seguía entero, así que lo acababa de preparar, como sabiendo el momento exacto en el que iba a entrar por la puerta. Había veces que se sorprendía de lo mucho que le conocía.

–Quería comentarte algo, antes de que te quedes dormido. –Shindou intentó incorporarle, porque como se quedara medio recostado mucho tiempo no duraría consciente–. Es sobre lo de esta mañana…

–Ahora no tengo ganas. Pero si me abrazas no me opongo.

Shindou levantó una ceja y echó a reír. Kirino le miró con una expresión asesina que rozaba el aburrimiento. Estaba demasiado cansado.

–Eso no, bobo. Lo del trabajo. En realidad es un programa de tutoría, te da puntos extras en la carrera y la compañía Kira premia a los participantes con un sueldo. Es mucho más que lo que ganarías dándole clases particulares a un niño, incluso podrías dejar de trabajar en el conbini, o compaginar los dos trabajos.

–Pero yo odio a los niños, y más a los que son unos mierdas y se creen adultos.

–Tú verás, pero por mi parte, hice la entrevista y ya me han asignado a un alumno. Tengo aquí su ficha.

Shindou le enseñó el ordenador y lo primero en lo que Kirino se fijó fue en la cara sonriente de un niño de unos catorce años, de pelo largo y verdoso y recogido en dos coletas altas.

–¿Se llama Fei Rune? ¿De dónde es? No tiene pinta de ser japonés.

–Está temporalmente en el orfanato, no tiene madre y su padre no puede ocuparse de él por el momento. Al parecer tiene problemas con lengua japonesa, no es bueno con los kanjis y mezcla palabras al hablar. Yo voy a ser el que le guíe durante todo el curso para que mejore. Es una buena acción y podré ser independiente económicamente. Por lo menos para que mi padre deje de pagarme la ropa y la comida y se sienta orgulloso. ¿Qué te parece?

–¿Quieres conseguir ser independiente? ¿El niño rico?

–Lo más que pueda.

Kirino cogió el ordenador y leyó la ficha con detenimiento. Fei no era problemático, parecía bastante maduro para su edad. Podría pedir a alguien así para tener los mínimos choques.

–¿Con quién tengo que hablar?

Shindou se sintió triunfal, buscó algo en su cartera y sacó una tarjeta que le entregó a Kirino. En ella se podía leer que la propietaria se llamaba Kira Hitomiko y trabajaba como directora en el orfanato Sun Garden.

–Llama a este número mañana y ella te dará hora para una entrevista. Dependiendo de cómo vaya, puede que te asigne un alumno o no. Inténtalo, no pierdes nada. En cuanto escuches el salario estarás deseando trabajar para ellos.

Kirino no contestó, con la vista perdida en el pedacito de cartulina. Shindou le dio un golpecito en el hombro para sacarle de su ensimismamiento.

–Venga, a dormir. Te llevo a casa.

Mientras, no muy lejos del apartamento, en un cuarto oscuro sólo iluminado por las tenues farolas de la calle, un niño sacó algo de debajo de su cama y se lo entregó a otro de una forma poco solemne. Por la cara que ponía, parecía enfadado con el mundo.

–Tenías razón, era un chico.

–Claro que yo tenía la razón. Se notaba para mi.

–¿Es que hueles a los raritos como tú o qué?

El chico el que habían calificado como rarito abrió su ahora nueva caja de chocolatinas y se metió un apollo en la boca. Su cabello era verde brillante, lo llevaba recogido en dos coletas altas.

Fei Rune saboreó el triunfo en su boca.

–Tenía que haber hecho una foto a ti, menuda cara pusiste. Menos mal que no le dijiste que te era guapa, o nos hubiera sacado a la calle con una patada.

–No me lo recuerdes, que vergüenza. ¿Escuchaste su voz?

–¿No parece a la de Jun-Jun mucho? –Fei intentó reírse pero el otro le tiró una almohada en la cara. No dijo nada porque en el fondo, se lo tenía merecido.

Se callaron en el momento al escuchar pasos que se pararon en seco frente a la puerta. Tenían la luz apagada, pues deberían estar durmiendo, pero no se habían acostado aún. Si Hitomiko entraba y los pillaba despiertos a esas horas, se quedarían sin postre a lo largo de la semana.

Aguantaron a respiración.

Hirotmiko siguió caminando por el pasillo. Los dos chicos soltaron aire, aliviados.

–Vamos Kariya, tenemos que dormir ahora. Como nos pille seremos muertos.

–Se dice "nos matará" o "estaremos muertos" –Kariya se metió dentro de las sábanas frescas–. Y espero que no vuelvas a nombrar a Jun-Jun en vano. –susurró, sin poder contener su enfado.

* * *

¡Primer capítulo arriba! La primera parte está dedicada a Mireyan, que no se creía que el fic fuera a ser rating M de verdad.

Para ti, querida.

Por lo demás, apuntes por si hay un lector que no lo sepa. Los conbini son tiendas de 24 horas (hay muchas cadenas, Kirino trabaja en un Family Mart). Un baito es un trabajo a tiempo parcial. Los apollo son unas chocolatinas con forma de cono de chocolate con leche y fresa. No sé si alguien se acordará de "Jun-Jun", pero su nombre es Jun Tominaga y es una periodista que sale en Inazuma Eleven Go. Kariya es muy fan de ella en la serie.

Si habéis notado a Fei hablando raro, he intentado que sea así. Es extranjero, así que en teoría no habla perfecto y es por eso que necesita la ayuda de Shindou.

Sobre la fanta de uva, tiempo atrás me comentaron que los japoneses consideran que es una bebida de niños por ser tan dulce, por eso la reacción de Kariya es mala cuando Kirino se la ofrece. De todas formas les resulta tierno ver a un adulto tomarla :'D

Y con esto y un bizcocho, espero que os haya gustado. Muchas gracias por los favoritos y los reviews :D me han dado ánimos. Ojalá el fic no os decepcione.

Nos vemos en, aproximadamente, dos semanas (espero). ¡Hasta entonces!


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo dos**

_Inazuma Town, Japón. 19 de Abril de 2014, sábado._

Sun Garden era un lugar tranquilo y apacible, a pesar de la cantidad de niños que solían correr por los pasillos o jugaban en el jardín. Además, en primavera era especialmente hermoso: había un cerezo al lado del tobogán y, cuando llegaba esa época del año, los pétalos rosados contrastaban con el color del metal algo oxidado de algunos columpios. Esa tarde de abril, en una esquina del patio de juegos, se podía ver a dos adultos pintando un balancín para que los niños lo pudieran usar con el buen tiempo y Kariya, que miraba la escena de lejos, pensó que podrían gastar ese tiempo con el tobogán; era su lugar favorito.

Acababa de comenzar la secundaria junto con su compañero de cuarto, Fei, en un colegio privado bastante conocido en la ciudad por su club de fútbol, llamado Raimon. Si no fuera porque Fei consiguió una beca y a él se lo pagaba el hijo del dueño del orfanato, hubiera terminado en un colegio privado de la compañía Kira. No es que le importara mucho, pero a él le gustaba el fútbol y en el Raimon todo niño siempre es libre de jugarlo cuando quiera. Era su sueño cumplido, pero nunca lo dirá en voz alta.

Kariya en el fondo era un chico pesimista con muy mala suerte en la vida. Dos años atrás, su padre le dejó en el orfanato porque la empresa familiar quebró y no podían ocuparse de él en la situación económica en la que se encontraban. Su madre sufrió mucho con la separación, pero no tuvo más remedio que dejarle ir. Ambos le visitaban a menudo, pero tuvieron que viajar al sur de Japón para poder empezar una nueva vida. Había pasado un año desde ese momento y sólo tenía llamadas de teléfono y tarjetas por navidad. No sabía cómo le iba a su familia y, a esas alturas, tampoco quería averiguarlo.

Se subió a su querido tobogán, para observar a los adultos que más parecían luchar con las brochas que otra cosa. Todos habían vivido en Sun Garden y, aunque ya tenían sus propias vidas, les encantaba visitar y estar con los niños. Uno de ellos, Nagumo Haruya, lo estaba pasando especialmente mal ya que por culpa de la alergia tenía que usar una mascarilla. Si lo juntaba con la pintura, casi no podía respirar. Normalmente era el hazmerreír de los niños del orfanato por culpa de su cabello, rojo e indomable, pero a la vez era uno de los más queridos. No había fiesta sin Nagumo, siempre tenía momentos para ellos.

A su lado se encontraba Midorikawa Ryuuji. Parecía amable y tranquilo, pero era conocido por ser extraordinariamente severo, sobre todo con él mismo. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño y su ropa estaba desgastada y sucia, llena de manchas de pintura. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo para alejar a Nagumo del lugar y que pudiera respirar mejor. Se cruzaron con un amigo común de ambos, Suzuno Fuusuke. Las malas lenguas decían que Suzuno y Nagumo estaban juntos como pareja, pero los rumores se extinguían con rapidez en cuanto ambos interactuaban. Nagumo recibió un capón en el cogote y unos cuantos insultos a la vez que Suzuno le metía dentro de edificio. Midorikawa se secó el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo.

Kariya siguió a Midorikawa con la mirada, a la vez que abrazaba sus piernas e intentaba esconder su rostro detrás de las rodillas. Midorikawa fue la única persona en la que confió nada más llegar a Sun Garden e, incluso hoy en día, de todos los adultos era el que más le gustaba. De hecho tuvo un pequeño enamoramiento con él, llegó a declarar en voz alta que se casarían y tendrían hijos. Midorikawa se lo tomó como un juego todo ese tiempo y hoy en día, Kariya se moría de vergüenza cada vez que lo recordaba. En realidad le hubiera gustado que todo eso pasase entre los dos, pero estaba el "ligero problemilla" de la edad. Por eso, igual que le pasaba con Tominaga Jun, miraba a Midorikawa de lejos, como una persona inalcanzable, un tema tabú que no debía nombrar.

Por la derecha apareció el problema principal de su mal de amores, Kira Hiroto. Y es que a Midorikawa se le veía a kilómetros cómo se preocupaba por él más que por cualquier otro. Hiroto era el hijo adoptivo del dueño de empresas Kira, y Midorikawa su secretario. Eran los mejores amigos desde la infancia y no se habían separado desde entonces. Los rumores que las niñas corrían sobre ellos sonaban tan estúpidos como los de Nagumo y Suzuno, pero se sentían más reales. El nivel de complicidad entre ambos era tan evidente como doloroso.

Cuando Kariya decidió que no se iba a fijar en ningún adulto más, apareció Jun-Jun en escena. Tominaga Jun era la reportera más popular de TV Tokio, encargada de entrevistar a todos los deportistas. Kariya tenía hasta una fotografía firmada por ella (o más bien, venía ya firmada en una revista deportiva) y se moría por verla en persona, aunque solo fuera una vez. Fei, su amigo y compañero de cuarto, no hacía más que reírse de él y su gusto por los adultos.

Cuando le pasó lo del conbini, ya para qué contar. Nada más entrar le llamó la atención la chica que estaba reponiendo las bebidas. Era muy bonita, de pelo largo y rosado, grandes ojos azules. Quería decirle algo para recibir aunque fuera una sonrisa, pero Fei insistió en que era un chico y no una chica.

Y tenía toda la razón del mundo.

Kariya miraba con recelo cómo Hiroto se quitaba la chaqueta y, con la camisa remangada hasta el codo, se ponía a pintar junto con Midorikawa. Podía escuchar cómo éste le regañaba por manchar un traje tan caro y Hiroto se reía, diciendo que estaba poniendo cuidado y toda tela era salvable si se llevaba a una buena tintorería.

Kariya bajó del tobogán, pasó al lado de un grupo de niñas que estaban comiendo golosinas a la sombra del cerezo en flor.

–¿A dónde vas, enano?

No se dio cuenta y casi chocó contra Nagumo. Con la nariz taponada y la voz camuflada detrás de la mascarilla, su aspecto era cómico y Kariya no estaba dispuesto a tomárselo en serio.

–Donde a ti no te importa –le contestó, con una medio sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno. Nagumo se cruzó de brazos y Kariya aprovechó para quitarle la mascarilla y salir corriendo.

Luego se arrepintió en cuanto notó la humedad en la mano. Tiró la mascarilla en el primer lugar que encontró y se metió en un baño a lavarse como un loco con agua y estropajo.

Hitomiko había hecho hincapié en que, a parte de ser un señorito que acaba de entrar en secundaria, tenía que comportarse como tal. Kariya no estaba dispuesto a crecer (o por lo menos, no tan pronto), así que los consejos se los pasó, como se dice vulgarmente, por el forro. Aún así, sabía que debería pararse un poco a pensar antes de hacer las cosas o terminaría de nuevo con las babas y mocos de Nagumo en la mano. Sabía que Hiroto había puesto mucho empeño y dinero en un programa de tutoría para niños, y que Hitomiko quería que Kariya participara en él para enderezarle un poco e intentar mejorar sus notas en matemáticas e historia. Si empezaba a comportarse bien, con un poco de suerte se libraría de la tutoría.

Pero en realidad su lado hijoputa ganaba la mayoría de las veces. Había cosas que no podía evitar, y, por qué no decirlo, tampoco quería hacerlo.

Kariya salió del baño como si no hubiera hecho nada, y al girar la esquina para entrar en la sala común se encontró con Fei, que estaba con Tenma y Shinsuke, dos compañeros de clase. Se conocieron a comienzo de curso y se habían hecho inseparables, tampoco les importaba que vivieran en un orfanato y eso hizo las cosas más fáciles. Tenma vivía con un familiar que tenía una pensión en la parte noreste de la ciudad, y Shinsuke con su padre y su madre en el mismo vecindario. Al comienzo visitaban Sun Garden para ver a Fei, pero Kariya se convirtió en un amigo más con el que jugar. Entrar en el club de fútbol fue otro plus para ello.

Kariya se unió al grupo con cara de chico aburrido que no tiene nada mejor que hacer, aunque en el fondo le gustaba esas visitas sorpresa. Tenma trajo sándwiches que su prima "Akinee" había preparado para todos y corrieron a la sombra del cerezo para comerlos. La tarde era muy buena y se notaba tibia, un día ideal para jugar fuera.

–¿Qué tal llevas el examen del lunes? –Shinsuke era experto en bajar el humor de la gente. Su autoestima no era muy buena debido a su pequeña estatura, así que cada vez que le venía un reto se agobiaba hasta que Tenma conseguía tranquilizarle.

–Seguro que lo haces genial. –Tenma tragó antes de contestar, y Fei se unió a la respuesta positiva asintiendo con la cabeza, ya que esta comiendo a dos carrillos. Kariya no dijo nada pero Tenma le miró con un poco de malicia– ¿Y tú? Espero que hayas hecho los ejercicios para la clase de mañana.

–Es gracioso –añadió Fei–. Siempre se olvida algo y hace el tonto frente a la clase. Eres desastre.

–¿Es que no tenéis otra cosa que hacer que fastidiarme?

Los tres le miraron con una gran sonrisa en la cara y Kariya decidió no pelear más. Tenma terminó otro de los sándwich antes de preguntarle a Fei, que estaba ocupado intentando quitar un pétalo rosa de su bocadillo.

–¿Y cuándo vas a empezar la tutoría? –Tenma le pegó otro bocado al suyo. Fei pareció pensar.

–Me han dicho que después de Golden Week. Mi tutor se llama Shindou, Hitomiko-san enseñó una foto, parece amable.

–¿Shindou como el famoso yakuza? –Shinsuke preguntó pero Fei negó con la mano.

–Los kanji del apellido no son igual. Creo.

–Espero que te ayude con japonés, es una pena que tus notas bajen por culpa del idioma. –Tenma miró a Kariya, y éste bajó la vista para que no se fijara en él, pero no lo consiguió–. ¿Y tú ya tienes tutor?

–No lo necesito.

Shinsuke se echó a reír, pero paró de inmediato al ver la cara de odio de Kariya. Tenma no pareció darse cuenta (o a lo mejor lo ignoró por completo) y Fei siguió hablando sin que nada le importara.

–Hoy viene gente para ser tutor, Hitomiko-san está con ellos –Fei informó–. Le quiere dar tutor a Kariya.

–Pero yo no lo quiero. Ni lo necesito, soy perfectamente capaz de sacar el curso sin problemas, gracias.

Tenma y Shinsuke hicieron un gesto para decir que estaba mintiendo y Kariya les tiró un puñado de hierba a la cara, aunque solo consiguió que cayera encima de la tartera. Dio gracias a que estaba cerrada.

Estaba a punto de levantarse y ponerse a chillar cuando un montón de gente entró en el patio. Hitomiko en cabeza del grupo, les estaba enseñando las instalaciones del orfanato para que pudieran conocerlo antes. Era un grupo de universitarios que no parecían muy interesados en mirar cómo jugaban un montón de niños, aunque había algo que destacaba entre ellos. Como si de un protagonista de anime se tratase, Kariya se sintió deslumbrado por la preciosa cabellera rosada y larga del chico del conbini.

–Mira, es la novia de Kariya –Fei se rió y Tenma le miró extrañado.

–Yo creo que es un chico.

–Yo también –Shinsuke entrecerró los ojos y Kariya perdió la paciencia.

–¡No es mi novia! ¡Ni mi novio! Y no me gusta. Además, llevas todo el día con el temita, que ya cansa. Hasta Hitomiko-san se ha enterado y se ha reído de mí. Os odio.

Fei comenzó a contar lo que ocurrió en el conbini bajo las protestas de Kariya, pero eso estaba lejos de los oídos de los aspirantes a tutores. Kirino no había reconocido al niño de la botella de fanta y tampoco estaba muy interesado en lo que la directora del orfanato le estaba enseñando. Eran un grupo reducido de siete personas de las cuales solamente cuatro estaban poniendo atención para usar esa experiencia para su futuro profesional como maestros. Kirino sólo quería el dinero, y cuanto más tiempo estaba pasando en el orfanato, menos ganas tenía de dar clases. Hitomiko les enseñó las cocinas y los comedores, una sala común y la zona de las habitaciones de los chicos. Tenían muchas comodidades, vivían bien y, al parecer, ninguno daba más problemas que los normales de los chicos de su edad.

Después de un paseo por el jardincito (que olía a pintura, estaban arreglando algunos columpios) entraron de nuevo al edificio para tener la entrevista en sí. Kirino se sentó en un pequeño sofá a la espera de que le llamasen, y un buen rato más tarde pudo entrar, después de una mujer llamada Otonashi Haruna que al parecer acababa de ser contratada para trabajar en la escuela Raimon.

El despacho de Kira Hitomiko era luminoso y bonito, parecía lacado en blanco, aunque eso solo era la impresión que daban las estanterías que cubrían tres de las paredes. La cuarta estaba empapelada de fotografías de niños de distintas épocas, algunas con marcos y otras enganchadas con chinchetas sobre un enorme corcho. Cuando se sentó en la silla, sintió la mirada severa de la directora y tragó saliva. No estaba preparado para esta clase de situaciones, como Shindou.

–Kirino Ranmaru, ¿verdad? He leído tu currículum, es una pena que no tengas experiencia con niños. No te preocupes, tampoco es importante, la verdad. Lo único que esperamos es que tengas ganas de trabajar con nosotros.

–Las tengo, señora –Kirino se preguntó si estaba siendo muy formal. O a lo mejor muy informal. O a lo mejor las dos cosas a la vez en demasía. Sea lo que fuere, no sabía qué hacía ahí y quería salir corriendo a la seguridad de su conbini para nunca volver.

–El trabajo es simple, se te asignará a un chico para darle clases durante todo el curso, tres veces a la semana, sin incluir vacaciones. Haremos hincapié en las asignaturas que peor lleve, quizás lo difícil será saber tratar con los niños, aunque quitando dos o tres casos, normalmente no dan problemas. El salario es el mismo que el anuncio, no hay variaciones. –Hizo una pausa, levantó una ceja, como si hubiera encontrado algo gracioso– Por lo que veo, en tu tiempo libre trabajas en un conbini de la cadena Family Mart.

Kirino asintió, hecho un manojo de nervios. Hitomiko lo notó y decidió dejar de hablar para saber un poco más de él.

Si seguía así no podría ni con el niño más inocente del orfanato, menos con la idea que se le estaba formando en la cabeza y que quería poner en práctica si ese chico era el mismo del cual Fei llevaba horas hablando. Alguien que trabaja en un Family Mart y que encima tiene el cabello de color rosa y con dos coletas no debe ser muy común en Inazuma Town.

–Bueno, por lo menos dime qué es lo que esperas y lo que quieres. Cuéntame algo más de ti.

Kirino se revolvió en su asiento, asumiendo por el tono de impaciencia de Hitomiko que la impresión que tenía de él ya era demasiado mala como para cambiarla.

–Bueno… soy estudiante de filología inglesa y ahora mismo estoy terminando los estudios. Tengo que hacer una tesis de final de carrera y necesito tiempo, así que creo que este trabajo podría dármelo, mi trabajo en el conbini me quita muchas horas a la semana. Tengo experiencia tratando con la gente y los niños…

No le gustaban los niños y no podía ocultarlo. Hitomiko le miraba por encima de las gafas, esperando algo, lo que fuera, para poder decidir sobre él. Kirino se preguntaba cómo lo había hecho Shindou, si se había mostrado resuelto y serio. Si se había ligado a la directora gracias a sus ricitos preciosos y su sonrisa.

Shindou era la viva imagen del éxito y él estaba tartamudeando como un idiota.

–En realidad no me llevo bien con los adolescentes, tiendo a ser demasiado estricto. Y cuanto más cabezones se ponen más severo me vuelvo. Me gustaría dar clase a un niño de primaria, creo que son más tranquilos.

Hitomiko seguía siendo una máscara de seriedad, pero por dentro se estaba riendo. Por algún extraño motivo, la gente aún pensaba que los niños pequeños eran más manejables que los que estaban entrando en la adolescencia, y éste era un claro ejemplo de ello. El chico que tenía delante no servía como profesor. Parecía demasiado inseguro y nada motivado para ello, pero dentro de él veía potencial, por lo menos para lidiar con chicos difíciles, por mucho que él dijera lo contrario.

Sobre todo con uno en concreto. Era como un regalo en bandeja.

–El trabajo es tuyo.

Kirino abrió los ojos, extrañado. Estaba seguro que su perfil no era el adecuado para el puesto, pero aún así, lo había conseguido. Hitomiko rebuscó en un fichero que tenía preparado a su izquierda y sacó una carpeta que entregó a Kirino sin ceremonias.

–Me da que este chico será perfecto para ti. Acaba de entrar en secundaria y creo que alguien como tú podría llevarse bien con él. Su punto débil es la falta de disciplina a la hora de estudiar, sus notas bajas en matemáticas se deben a que no hace los trabajos en casa. Tampoco le presta mucha atención a sus clases de historia, así que espero que arregles eso.

–¿Y ya está? –preguntó extrañado, al mismo tiempo que observaba la foto de un chico de pelo turquesa con una sonrisa más falsa que una moneda de doscientos yenes.

–Ya está. –Hitomiko se colocó las gafas, empujando el puente con el índice– Tu horario es de ocho a nueve, lunes, miércoles y viernes. Los chicos suelen terminar las actividades del club a entre las seis y media y siete, así que entre que llegan aquí y cenan, se hacen las ocho. Si tienes cualquier duda, esta es mi tarjeta, no hace falta que vengas aquí, con una llamada es suficiente.

Kirino aceptó la tarjeta y miró el nombre y el teléfono impresos. Luego cerró la carpeta con cuidado, con intenciones de estudiársela luego. Era igual a la que tenía Shindou sobre Fei Rune.

–Muchas gracias por venir, Kirino-san.

–No, muchas gracias a usted. Si me disculpa…

Al salir se dirigió con lentitud hacia la puerta principal y una vez ahí, pasó al lado de un grupo de chicos. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo reconocer al niño al que tenía que dar clase y algo en él se le hacía familiar.

Le debía conocer de algo, ya que el otro evitó su mirada, pero tampoco tenía muchas ganas de pararse a hablar con él y decirle que era su tutor. Ya lo descubriría y con toda posibilidad no le iba a importar lo más mínimo.

Por lo menos parecía un chico normal y corriente que no le daría ningún problema.

* * *

¡Yay! Capitulo terminado. Introducciones hechas, ahora comienza la historia :3

No hay mucho que contar en este capítulo, sólo sirve para hacer una introducción a Sun Garden y Kariya. Es corto y soso, pero necesario para demostrar que a Kariya le gustan mayores... y un par de hints que he colado también.

La Golden Week es una semana de vacaciones que tienen los japoneses entre finales de Abril y principios de Mayo. Dentro de ella hay cuatro fechas importantes, el día 29 de Abril es día Showa, que festeja el cumpleaños del emperador Hirohito, el 3 de Mayo es el día de la constitución, el 4 el día verde (dedicado al emperador, por su amor a las plantas) y el 5 el día de los niños, que creo que es el más conocido fuera de Japón.

Antes de nada, gracias a todos los reviews que recibí en el capítulo anterior, también a los seguimientos :3 y gracias por leer este capítulo también. ¡Nos vemos lo más prontito que pueda!


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo tres**

_Inazuma Town, Japón. 12 de Mayo de 2014, Lunes._

En teoría era el primer día del nuevo trabajo de Kirino, pero el sábado recibió una llamada de Hitomiko para decirle que sus clases comenzarían el martes, ya que los niños iban a tener unas reuniones especiales en el colegio por el regreso después de la semana de vacaciones. El chico aprovechó la coyuntura para empezar a conseguir información para el trabajo que tenía que hacer y conocer más a fondo a Ibuki Munemasa, su compañero impuesto para su trabajo por el jefe de departamento de literatura. Habían quedado en una cafetería que habían abierto nueva en la arcada de la ciudad para comenzar a hablar sobre el tema, o por lo menos, para que Kirino tuviera una pequeña idea de las ganas de trabajar del otro chico. Por lo poco que sabía, temía que se llevara los méritos sin hacer nada, ya que lo que necesitaba era una nota para aprobar y comenzar a ser jugador profesional de baloncesto.

Sentado en la mesa, con una taza de capuccino humeante al lado de unos cuantos libros, vio al tipo que estaba esperando.

Para no verlo. Era como si se anunciara en neones, nunca había visto a un japonés tan alto.

Debía sacarle más de una cabeza, el tipo era inmenso. Además, lo que más destacaba de él eran sus enormes manos. A parte, el chico resultaba bastante guapo. Su cabello era blanco y algo revuelto, daba la sensación de que nunca se lo había peinado más que para ponerse el pañuelo en la cabeza. Los ojos eran extraños y a Kirino no le daban buen rollo; no había conocido a nadie que tuviera algo parecido a una pestaña saliéndole de la pupila.

Era atractivo, pero eso no le iba a servir de nada si quería librarse de hacer las cosas de la universidad.

Le vio enseguida, por suerte no había nadie más en la cafetería que fuera un hombre y tuviera el pelo rosa. Ante ese pensamiento, Kirino frunció el ceño en el momento a pesar de que era culpa suya el haber dado esa descripción; Le sentaba mal su físico hasta para esas cosas.

–¿Eres Kirino? –preguntó, como si se creyera extranjero. Ni un saludo, ni un sufijo en el nombre… estaba siendo irrespetuoso con el tipo que le iba a salvar el culo y la carrera. Había puesto un pie a dos metros del espacio personal de Kirino y ya estaba metiendo la pata de forma miserable.

–Kirino Ranmaru, si. Tú debes ser Ibuki Munemasa.

Ante todo, debía ser más educado que él y eso no iba a ser difícil. Aunque Kirino fuera irrespetuoso, nunca superaría al mendrugo que tenía delante.

Ibuki se sentó, mirando su reloj de pulsera. Tenía prisa. El trabajo no le importaba lo más mínimo y no se molestaba en ocultarlo. Sus padres debieron dejarle en un bosque alejado de la civilización para que se criara, porque de otra forma nadie en Japón podía entender tanto desplante.

Pues Kirino no iba a molestarse tampoco en ocultar su enfado.

–Bueno, tengo entrenamiento y no mucho tiempo, así que vamos al grano –demandaba más que pedía, algo que a Kirino no le gustaba en la gente. Ibuki pidió un refresco de limón sin gas a una de las camareras casi sin mirarle a la cara, y Kirino ya estaba de los nervios. Si Ibuki había comenzado con diez puntos en su ranking mental, ya le debía cinco a esas alturas de la conversación.

Esto no se iba a quedar así.

–Ya que al parecer no vas a mover ni un dedo en mi trabajo, por lo menos quería conocer a quien me habían encasquetado para llevarse el mérito de mi esfuerzo.

Ibuki le miró sorprendido, la camarera debió notar lo denso que se había vuelto el ambiente porque dejó el vaso de refresco en la mesa y corrió con paso rápido hacia otros clientes que acababan de entrar. Ahí se iba a desatar una guerra y había quedado claro quien iba a ser el vencedor. Que tuviera carita mona y pelo rosado no significaba que fuera fácil de amedrentar, y Kirino estaba más que dispuesto a demostrarlo.

–¿Qué has dicho? –Más que enfadado, Ibuki parecía sorprendido. Al parecer no mucha gente tenía el valor de contradecirle.

–Que me han obligado a hacer el trabajo contigo porque necesitas aprobar a toda costa. Me han dejado claro que no vas a hacer ni el huevo, así que quiero decirte que no hace falta que te molestes, voy a hacer el trabajo cómo tenía planeado y ya está. Te puedes ir a tu entrenamiento con total tranquilidad.

Kirino estaba temblando de la rabia, pero Ibuki no se estaba quedando atrás. La mandíbula estaba tan apretada que se podía escuchar chirriar los dientes y Kirino estaba seguro que se iba a ganar un puñetazo en toda la cara.

Cómo si le importara.

–No estoy aquí para aprovecharme del esfuerzo de nadie.

–Eso no es lo que me dieron a entender en la reunión con el jefe de departamento.

–El jefe de departamento se equivoca y te voy a demostrar que soy capaz de hacer que este trabajo salga adelante, aunque sea yo solo.

Era una sorpresa, la verdad sea dicha. Kirino había indagado antes sobre ese chico y lo único que había sacado en claro era que tenía un estilo muy individualista cuando jugaba al baloncesto. Entre eso y la conversación sobre el trabajo, había dado por hecho que Ibuki Munemasa era un caradura y un vago. Lo que no esperaba es que quisiera hacer su parte de la tesis y menos, que su disposición fuera tan buena.

Cómo si quisiera hacer todo él mismo, a Kirino ya le daba igual todo el asunto.

Esto le iba a traer problemas.

–Si es así, tengo algo para que empieces. –Kirino sacó de su satchel una carpeta, y se la dio a Ibuki.

–¿La guardabas por si acaso me daba vergüenza tu discursito y decidía hacer algo o qué?

–Pues si. Sé que has asistido a las clases mínimas para aprobar, así que no sé si estás preparado para hacer un estudio de esta índole.

–¿Inqué?

Kirino se aclaró la voz con un par de carraspeos, esto iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba.

–Importancia.

–Ya lo sabía, no hacía falta que me lo explicaras.

–Se te ve, se te ve.

Ibuki miró la carpeta con curiosidad, y volvió a dirigir la vista hacia Kirino, con el ceño fruncido.

–Si ya sé que Shakespeare fue un escritor.

–¡Sorpresa! Pues de eso va el trabajo. Lo que quiero que hagas es que busques toda su vida y obras, incluidos análisis. Yo, mientras, buscaré obras modernas que hayan usado a Shakespeare como base o inspiración.

–¿Eso no me deja a mi haciendo más trabajo que tú?

–¿No será porque yo ya he ido a todas las clases, tengo la mejor nota y además eso ya me lo sé de sobra? Si queremos trabajar los dos, necesito que estés a mi nivel. –Ibuki ya no apretaba los dientes, apretaba la carpeta con sus enormes manos. Kirino había dado con su punto débil–. Bueno, me tengo que ir que también tengo cosas que hacer. Cuando lo tengas me llamas por teléfono, te he escrito el número en la carpeta. No espero que lo hagas pronto, así que te puedes tomar tu tiempo.

La cara de Ibuki era todo un poema porque, al parecer, no mucha gente se atrevía a hablarle así a la cara. Kirino se levantó y, dejando el dinero del café en un lado, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Kirino tenía muchas cosas buenas, otras muchas malas. A parte de guardarse los problemas para sí mismo hasta que era ya muy tarde, la paciencia no era uno de sus fuertes. Salió a paso rápido por la arcada y cuando llegó a la calle principal, llamó a un taxi para ir a su casa.

Ni siquiera tenía ganas de ir dónde Shindou.

Hablando del rey de Roma…

Al día siguiente Shindou tenía su primera clase con Fei Rune, el niño extranjero que tenía problemas con el idioma. Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando salió de casa, que no estaba muy alejada del orfanato Sun Garden, así que decidió ir dando una vuelta. Empezaba a refrescar, no era desagradable en absoluto y Shindou, algo ausente, se preguntó si lo que estaba haciendo era un error.

Se suponía que él no tendría que estar haciendo obras de caridad. Lo último que esperaban de él era precisamente que fuera un monje dedicado a las causas nobles.

Era afortunado de todas formas, aunque tenía que heredar los negocios de su padre, por lo menos éste le estaba dejando libertad para hacer lo que quisiera hasta ese día. Algunos chicos de su edad en la misma posición, habrían tomado el control desde el primer día que se hubieran sentido aptos para ello, pero Shindou no era así; antes tenía que prepararse y hacer cosas que de otra forma no podría realizar en un futuro, como dar conciertos para obras de caridad, ayudar a niños con problemas, estudiar una carrera y tener un mejor amigo de la infancia. Eso no estaba en la agenda de la mafia japonesa.

Si, Shindou Takuto era el heredero del famoso clan de los Shindou. Y ese futuro no le gustaba ni un poco. Por lo menos si no fuera el primogénito y único descendiente, se habría librado de esa carga, pero al parecer era en lo único que había tenido mala suerte. Su padre le entendía a la perfección, así que planeaba dejarle el negocio familiar a otra persona joven y de confianza, pero no había encontrado a nadie que fuera de su gusto. Y mientras, su hijo sentía sobre los hombros el peso de ser un futuro criminal.

Cuando conoció a Kirino no sabía nada del secreto que ocultaba su familia ya que, evidentemente, era un estudiante de primaria. Los señores que visitaban a sus padres, de negro y con cicatrices en la cara, jugaban con él con los bloques de lego o le contaban historias antes de las reuniones. A veces aparecían con otro hombre con cara de susto y las manos atadas a la espalda, pero estaban jugando a policías y ladrones. Eran tipos que sabían divertirse mejor que un adulto normal y corriente.

La realidad le golpeó en la cara cuando vio como los amigos de su padre preparaban una cabeza de caballo para dejársela a uno de los ministros dentro de la cama. Sabía que la película favorita de la familia era El Padrino, y que emular una de las escenas más conocidas era ir demasiado lejos, así que tuvo la charla de su existencia con su familia.

Y vaya que salió asustado de ahí.

Su principal problema era Kirino, su mejor amigo de toda la vida. En realidad era el único que se le acercaba sin tener en cuenta su posición social o su dinero, siempre a su lado como un leal compañero. No sabía si explicárselo o no, o cómo iba a reaccionar ante esa noticia. "Kirino, soy el heredero de la yakuza japonesa" no sonaba muy bien y lo peor que podía pasar era que se tomara sus palabras a guasa.

Lo mejor de todo es que no tuvo que decir nada, Kirino no notaba las señales a su alrededor. La sangre de la alfombra del salón la confundió con zumo de tomate, los gritos de la sala de reuniones de la segunda planta eran fácilmente reconocibles como una película que estaban viendo los criados para pasar el rato de descanso. De hecho lo único que le parecía raro era la cantidad de armas que había en esa casa, consideraba que su padre se estaba pasando un poco con su colección.

Kirino no era tonto, ni mucho menos, pero lo mejor para esconder algo es precisamente no hacerlo. Y justo ese despiste continuo había hecho mella en los padres de Shindou, tratando a Kirino como si fuera alguien más de la familia (de sangre, hay que puntualizar).

Shindou era una persona demasiado centrada en si mismo, así que no estaba interesado en relaciones con los demás. Se preocupaba, si, pero no era cariñoso, mucho menos detallista y enamorarse nunca había estado en su lista preferente. Su relación con Kirino era especial, sobre todo desde que comenzaron a enrollarse, aunque sabía que no iba a ser para siempre. Shindou no quería terminar sus días con él, no quería adoptar niños ni declararle amor eterno, estaba seguro que había alguien perfecto para ese puesto y no era él. Kirino era una persona que le apoyaba y le conocía como nadie, leal y hermoso, que merecía algo mejor que una vida dedicada a la violencia.

Lo que no estaba seguro es si había otra persona en este mundo que le pusiera cómo le ponía Kirino. Si éste terminaba encontrando a otro y dejaban su relación con derecho a roce, seguirían siendo amigos, pero Shindou estaba seguro que no encontraría a nadie igual para acostarse. Y tampoco se molestaría en buscarlo.

Las relaciones entre la gente son muy complicadas y en su caso era un verdadero laberinto.

Llegó a Sun Garden a la vez que un chico llamado Hayami Tsurumasa, que fue compañero suyo en la secundaria. Se saludaron y no les dio tiempo a hacer mucho más, ya que el chico que le había tocado a Shindou estaba esperándole en la puerta.

Fei Rune era un autentico encanto.

Su cabello era largo, recogido en dos coletas altas que se parecían sospechosamente a las orejas de un conejo. Además estaba muy bien educado, Shindou le notaba amable pero no forzado. Con el tiempo era capaz de leer bien a los demás y el chico que le había tocado en gracia era una buena persona que no le daría problemas.

–Encantado de conocerle, Shindou-sensei. –Hizo una pequeña reverencia, su voz marcada por un fuerte acento imposible de localizar. Shindou aguantó una pequeña risa–. Hitomiko-san dice que es bueno ir a los cuartos para estudiar.

Shindou notó que su japonés era mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque muy extraño: Su uso de los verbos no era el correcto, igual que las palabras que usaba para expresarse. Posiblemente fuera muy inteligente, así que era una verdadera pena que sus notas no fueran mejores. Subieron al segundo piso y entraron en el cuarto de Fei para ponerse manos a la obra.

Fei compartía espacio con otro chico y al parecer a los dos les gustaba el fútbol, por la cantidad de pósters que estaban colgados de las paredes. Nada más entrar Shindou vio una gran ventana, dónde estaba situada una mesa doble de estudio. A su izquierda, dos camas hechas de forma escrupulosa, con mantas a rayas azules y blancas, separadas por una mesilla de noche con una lamparita. A los pies de éstas un par de arcones ovalados, para los objetos de los chicos. A la derecha, un enorme armario empotrado.

Era un cuarto grande, y por el tamaño de toda la planta, Shindou supuso que el resto de las habitaciones serían igual. Había escuchado que los orfanatos Sun Garden eran conocidos por tratar a los chicos como si estuvieran en su propia casa, y esa era la sensación que le daba a Shindou; más que un orfanato parecía un campamento infantil.

–Ya he visto tus notas y los informes de los profesores. Parece que eres un estudiante aplicado. –Al notar cómo Fei giraba la cabeza, decidió puntualizar–. Quiero decir que eres buen estudiante.

El chico sonrió de oreja a oreja y levantó la cabeza con orgullo. Shindou dio las gracias por lo bajo al ser divino que le habían otorgado tal regalo del cielo. Si Fei hubiese sido un chico problemático ahora mismo habría pedido prestado un kalashnikov a su padre, Shindou no tenía paciencia con los adolescentes.

–Si quieres podemos ver los dos por dónde vas en lengua japonesa y hacemos un plan de estudio. ¿Te parece?

–Vale. –Fei se dirigió a la mesa y animó a Shindou a seguirle–. Puedes sentar en la silla de Kariya. Está jugando, tardará mucho.

La hora que tenían ese día se pasó rápida, pero Shindou pudo organizar un esquema de estudio para Fei, que modificaría según le fuera dando clase. Se pasó veinte minutos de la hora y después de ese tiempo escuchó que alguien entraba en el cuarto. Al darse la vuelta comprobó que era el compañero de cuarto de Fei y, curiosamente, era el mismo chico al que Kirino tenía que dar clases.

No le gustó en absoluto.

Nada más entrar tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados, pensando en algo, pero en cuanto le vio, cambió la expresión por completo, a una de amabilidad más falsa que un billete de tres mil yenes. Kirino necesitaba gente honesta, y este niño iba a darle muchísimos problemas.

–¡Kariya! Te presento a mi tutor, Shindou-sensei.

–Un gusto conocerte, Kariya-kun.

–Vaya, Fei-kun, por lo menos las presentaciones las tienes dominadas.

Shindou restó mentalmente un punto menos a ese mocoso. Si algo no soportaba Kirino era que fueran irónicos con él, por muy cara de buena gente que pusieran.

–A veces eres desagradable.

Se notaba que Fei no lo decía enfadado, más bien acostumbrado. Kariya se encogió de hombros, abrió el arcón para coger una revista y se marchó por dónde había venido, no sin antes hacer una reverencia al adulto que seguía estudiándole con la mirada.

–Es buen chico. A veces algo enfadado, pero es por fuera.

–Es su apariencia –Shindou corrigió, y en ese momento parecía que Fei estaba intentando memorizar la frase.

–Si, es su apariencia –repitió –. Pero es bueno.

Cuando se despidió de Fei, eso no le había quedado lo suficientemente claro y menos cuando llegó a su casa y se encontró a Kirino en el sofá, mirando un programa de la NHK sin mucho interés. Hacía ya demasiado tiempo que disponía de su propia copia de la llave y entraba y salía cuando le daba la gana.

Había veces que Shindou se preguntaba el motivo por el cual Kirino aún no se había mudado definitivamente. A él no le hubiera importado.

–¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?

–No. –Apagó la tele y miró a Shindou a los ojos. Su expresión era sombría y eso indicaba que estaba preocupado por algo.

–¿Estás bien?

Kirino se encogió de hombros y Shindou se sentó a su lado, a la vez que aflojaba la corbata, que ya le estaba asfixiando. Cuando Kirino se ponía de esa forma, sacarle información era una misión casi imposible. Por fortuna, al parecer tenía el día hablador.

–Ayer quedé con el chico este, Ibuki Munemasa. Es un vago.

–Ya.

–Le he hecho mover el culo y va a hacer la parte más dura del trabajo. Por mis cojones que terminará currándoselo aunque se lo tenga que corregir, pero yo ya estoy muy harto de esto. Era mi trabajo, y el tipo ese se va a romper la espalda por él como yo le diga.

Shindou levantó las cejas, gratamente sorprendido. Si Kirino era capaz de manejar a un adulto, no tendría problemas con un chaval de trece años.

O por lo menos eso pensaba. No contaba con que la realidad iba a ser distinta.

Se acercó un poco más y le besó en la mejilla. Kirino le miró con las cejas algo arqueadas y al final terminó por reírse en su boca cuando le besó de nuevo, por sorpresa. Los besos de Kirino eran tranquilos y suaves, reconfortantes. Esperaba que para Kirino, besarse con él tuviera el mismo efecto en su ánimo.

–¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te ha picado un bicho? –Kirino susurró en sus labios, le hizo cosquillas con su aliento -. A ti no te gusta besar.

–Pero a ti sí, y ahora lo necesitas.

De momento, estar recostado en el sofá, con Shindou dándole besos en el cuello no era tan mala idea.

* * *

¡Hola! Subo este capítulo antes porque sigo preparando el final de mi otro fic, "Wasting my Young Days", así que rompo el esquema que venía siguiendo de "primero uno, luego el otro". He añadido a Ibuki al cuarteto lalalá que va a componer este fic. Si es que al final no puedo hacer cosas sencillas, siempre las tengo que complicar de alguna manera.

Primero, gracias a Hikuraiken por seguir la historia :D espero que vaya siendo de tu agrado. Y espero que os vaya gustando también. Cualquier tipo de comentario, podéis dejar un pm o un review. ¡Y muchísimas gracias por leer!


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo cuatro**

_Inazuma Town, Japón. 14 de Mayo de 2014, miércoles._

Lo primero que Kirino hizo nada más salir de clase fue renunciar al trabajo en el conbini. Era una de las cosas que le hacían sentir inseguro y triste, así que cuanto antes acabara con ello, mejor. Además ahora tenía un trabajo que le iba a permitir hacer sus tareas sin problemas, así que para él todo eran ventajas. Lo único que tenía que hacer era aguantar unos días más hasta que encontraran a otro chico para sustituirle, pero por otra parte, ya se sentía liberado.

El día era soleado, sin una nube en el cielo. Olía a hierba fresca y a libertad.

El camino hacia el orfanato era bonito, sobre todo si se atajaba por el parque. Hacía tiempo que los cerezos perdieron la belleza que les caracterizaba, pero aún así el resto de árboles y arbustos presentaba unos preciosos colores brillantes, entre el verde de las hojas y los tonos claros de los pétalos de las flores. Kirino estaba en paz con él mismo, no sólo su encuentro con Ibuki salió mejor de lo esperado, también Shindou estuvo muy amable el día anterior, cuando normalmente sólo estaba centrado en si mismo y sus problemas.

No hay nada más satisfactorio que hacer lo que te gusta, que la gente responda como quieres y, sobre todo, que las cosas salgan bien.

Kirino se paró frente a las puertas del orfanato, e inspiró con fuerza. Volvió a echar un último vistazo a la carpeta con los datos de su nuevo alumno, Kariya Masaki. Por algún extraño motivo, no le daba buena espina, aunque la cara del chico en la fotografía era amable. Le daba la impresión de que en realidad se esforzaba mucho en inspirar confianza, como los críos que usan en los anuncios que parecen obligados a sonreír para parecer felices.

Pero no. Ese niño no se forzaba a ser feliz, era cómo si intentaba ocultar otra cosa aún peor.

Soltó aire en un suspiro largo y llamó a la puerta con determinación. Una niña abrió y se le quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, hasta que un chico con el cabello verdoso y recogido en un moño tomó su lugar.

–Hola, tú debes ser Kirino-san, ¿verdad?

Era amable, pero a Kirino no le gustaba que sus ojos oscuros le miraran como si le estuviera estudiando. Ya sabía que hacerse cargo de un menor era una responsabilidad muy grande, pero no creía que con sus pintas fuera posible compararle con un asesino en serie.

–Si, soy yo. Vengo a dar clase a Kariya Masaki-kun.

–Si, pasa. Está en su cuarto, yo te acompaño. Yo me llamo Midorikawa Ryuuji, a veces vengo a echar una mano a Hitomiko-nee con los críos. Es muy probable que me encuentres por aquí, así que si tienes cualquier duda, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

Kirino y Midorikawa pasaron por la entrada hasta la sala común, donde había un montón de niños jugando al twister con un adulto con mascarilla que, al parecer, tenía problemas para respirar aunque eso no era suficiente como para parar el juego. A la izquierda pudo ver unas escaleras, y subieron por ellas hasta el primer piso. La decoración era escasa y sólo podía ver puertas y más puertas, posiblemente de todos los cuartos de los chicos.

–Hay tres pisos más, pero la habitación de Kariya es esta. Es un chico especial y a lo mejor te cuesta un poco tratar con él, pero en realidad es un encanto. Sólo hay que tener un poco de paciencia.

Kirino tragó saliva, esas palabras no le gustaron nada. Había pedido expresamente a un niño pequeño y fácil de manejar y lo que ese hombre le estaba pintando en su lugar era una pequeña bestia difícil de amaestrar. Llamó a la puerta y ambos entraron cuando escucharon una respuesta afirmativa al otro lado.

El chaval se dio la vuelta y en ese momento Kirino pudo jurar que le había dado la sorpresa de su vida: Kariya había dado un respingo tan fuerte que se dio contra la mesa de estudio.

Lo primero que tuvo claro era que Kariya le conocía de antes, pero por mucho que hiciera memoria, Kirino no era capaz de saber dónde. Posiblemente fuera cliente del conbini, pero claro, pasa tanta gente al día en un establecimiento de ese estilo que a saber si de verdad era uno de los clientes habituales, él nunca se fijaba en la gente. Pocas veces cobraba en la caja y la mayor parte reponía bebidas, que era lo primero en agotarse.

De todas formas, hubiera dado lo que fuera por meterse en la mente de ese niño. Menos mal que eso no ocurrió.

Kariya había entrado en pánico.

Aún se ponía un poco nervioso cuando Midorikawa entraba a su cuarto, pero era una reacción natural, Midorikawa le gustó muchísimo durante un tiempo y era algo que no podía evitar, sobre todo al comienzo de conocerle. Ahora la sensación que tenía era mucho más leve y, por lo menos, llevadero. Pero que junto a él estuviera el chico del conbini era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Que encima fuera a ser su tutor, la bomba que no necesitaba que fuera soltada.

–Este es tu nuevo tutor, Kariya. Pórtate bien con él, está para ayudarte con los estudios.

Midorikawa le miró con sus ojos oscuros entrecerrados, que era parte de las pequeñas amenazas silenciosas a las que ya estaba acostumbrado (mucho peor que los chillidos de Nagumo y los golpes en la mesa de Hiroto, se obligó a recordar). Y el chico del conbini, alto y con actitud preocupada, parecía aún más guapo con la luz apagada del anochecer entrando por la ventana.

Kariya tragó saliva, no podía darle clase, no a él. Fei se reiría durante semanas, y para colmo de males, se chivaría a los otros chicos y todo el mundo terminaría sabiendo que el tutor que le había tocado era el chico del conbini que confundió con una mujer.

–Os dejo solos, espero que vaya bien –y Midorikawa susurró a Kirino "suerte", algo que al parecer añadió más nervios al pobre chico.

Se cerró la puerta del cuarto con un leve "clic". El silencio se apoderó del lugar y Kirino carraspeó, intentando romper ese momento de incomodidad que se había apoderado del ambiente.

–¿Empezamos? Me llamo Kirino Ranmaru, espero que nos llevemos bien.

Kariya no contestó. La voz de Kirino era melódica y sólo con escucharla le había puesto la piel de gallina.

–Yo me llamo Kariya Masaki, Kirino-sensei. Encantado de conocerle.

Kariya se mordió la lengua, había jurado que le temblaba la voz. No se atrevía a mirar al chico del conbini a los ojos, temía quedarse embobado y quedar más en ridículo de lo que ya estaba. Kirino aguantó una pequeña risa, cosa que empeoraron sus nervios.

–No me llames sensei, me suena raro. En realidad estoy para ayudarte a estudiar, no soy tu maestro.

–Como quiera, Kirino-san.

Kirino sonrió satisfecho y Kariya tuvo la horrible sensación de caer en un pozo hondo y negro del cual nunca podría salir.

–Nos podemos sentar, ¿no crees? Así puedo explicarte cómo puedes estudiar. Por lo que he leído la asignatura que más problemas te da es historia, así que voy a darte unos pequeños consejos para que, por lo menos, los datos se te queden grabados en la memoria.

Kariya asintió y le señaló su lado de la mesa, el izquierdo. Sacó un cuaderno que Hitomiko había comprado especialmente para estas clases y su estuche de Danball Senki que maldijo en su mente por ser tan infantil. Kirino no tenía pinta de estar interesado en series de dibujos, mucho menos en robotijos. Kariya no quería demostrarle que en un futuro podría llegar a ser un otaku con la casa llena de maquetas y sin sitio para vivir como una persona decente.

–Bueno, primero quiero saber si te gusta la historia.

Kariya bajó la cabeza un poco antes de responder.

–No. –Los monosílabos le parecieron la mejor respuesta posible a todas las preguntas que le formulara en la próxima hora.

–¿Te aburre?

–Si.

–Entonces intentaré que la veas de otra manera. Mi especialidad es literatura, pero siempre me ha gustado la historia, así que nuestro primer paso será aprender a estudiarla.

Kirino no se había sentado en una silla a su lado, sino que estaba situado detrás de él, agachado lo suficiente como para mirar por encima de su hombro. Comenzó a hablar sobre marcadores amarillos y lecturas y Kariya ya se había perdido en toda la explicación. Su tutor estaba tan cerca de él que podía sentirle respirar, y cada movimiento que hacía le rozaba de alguna manera, provocándole escalofríos. El tono de su voz había bajado a ser casi un susurro, que le estaba poniendo al borde de un paro cardíaco. Además, olía bien, a la colonia que Hiroto usaba a diario después de afeitarse.

Olía a adulto.

–¡Déjame!

Y cuando recobró la cordura, a parte de chillar se había alejado de su tutor de golpe, tirando la silla al suelo y haciéndole caer sobre la cama de Fei, situada justo detrás.

Kirino le miró sorprendido, con la respiración contenida y horrorizado.

–Lo siento, ¿He hecho algo que te haya podido incomodar?

Kariya no quería contestar que el problema que tenía era él en conjunto, pero era imposible hacerlo, no sin quedar en ridículo y exponiendo a lo grande el crush que tenía en él.

–No quiero escuchar tus estupideces, imbécil.

Como solía decir Midorikawa, "de perdidos al río". Sólo que Kariya había decidido hundirse en el agua con todo el equipo. Ya tendría tiempo de arrepentirse más tarde.

–¿Quieres decirme qué te he hecho?

Kariya decidió hacer lo que cualquier chico de su edad hubiera considerado un indicio de madurez, y con una agilidad que parecía no poseer, saltó por encima de las camas y salió del cuarto, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Y Kirino tras él.

Lo único que Kariya escuchaba eran los pasos fuertes contra la madera y la voz enfadada de su tutor detrás de él. Empujó a Suzuno hacia un lado, tiró a un niño al suelo. Corrió como un desesperado hasta el jardín y una vez fuera, se encaramó al tobogán que siempre le había servido de refugio contra el mundo.

Kirino le alcanzó enseguida, aunque no hizo ademán de subir las escaleras del columpio. Kariya le miró desde la seguridad que le daba la altura, comprobando que Kirino, además de ser buena persona, podía enfadarse mucho, y enfadado no estaba nada guapo, porque fruncía el ceño y arrugaba la nariz, como si algo le estuviera dando asco. Y sus ojos brillantes y grandes se volvían fríos y oscuros.

Kariya intentó retener en la memoria esa imagen, aunque la verdad, se le pasó por la mente otra idea, mucho más práctica.

–¡No te acerques, me das asco! ¿No has visto tus pintas? ¡Pareces un marica!

Kirino no cambió la expresión, y eso fue lo suficientemente satisfactorio. Si veía a Kirino enfadado no le resultaría atractivo y eso sería una gran ventaja para recuperar su salud mental.

–¿A qué viene todo esto? –Kirino preguntó, con toda probabilidad quería saber si eso tenía arreglo de algún tipo, qué había hecho mal en su primer día de trabajo.

–Que no quiero que me toques, me das asco.

–Entonces tendré unas palabras con Kira-san. Yo no pedí dar clase a un mocoso malcriado y homófobo que juzga a la gente a la ligera.

Kariya contuvo la respiración cuando su tutor dio media vuelta y supo que esa noche nadie le salvaría de una buena charla por parte de Hitomiko.

Por fortuna, Kirino no regresó.

Kariya se sentía mal por lo que había ocurrido y cuando lo llamaron a cenar no probó bocado. Fei comenzó a mirarle con preocupación, incluso le acompañó a su cuarto para seguir haciendo ejercicios un poco más.

–¿El tutor es malo?

Ahí estaba la pregunta que Kariya estaba temiendo. Al entrar en el cuarto pudo apreciar que la silla estaba en el suelo, las camas algo deshechas por la manera que tuvo de saltar sobre ellas. No podía callarse lo que había pasado.

–No, el tutor es bueno. La mala persona soy yo –la voz de Kirino llenó su mente, la cercanía, el olor a persona mayor. Kariya se sentó en su cama al notar cómo le flojeaban las piernas.

Definitivamente la culpa no la tenía Kirino.

–¿Y el problema es? Yo sé cómo eres y eres buen chico.

Fei se sentó a su lado, Kariya supo que mentirle estaba fuera de toda discusión, aunque se ganara las risas de todo el orfanato. Se las merecía, se merecía todo lo malo que le estaba ocurriendo. No le extrañaba que sus padres le abandonaran en el orfanato, a saber qué habían visto en él.

–El problema es que es el chico del conbini. Y me va a caer una buena, espera a que Hitomiko se entere de lo que he hecho.

Kariya esperó a que Fei se riera, pero para su fortuna el chico era mejor persona que él.

–¿Le has dado beso?

–No, le he insultado y he salido corriendo.

–Ah… no es mejor que el beso.

Dieron un par de golpes en la puerta y abrieron antes de que los chicos pudieran dar una respuesta. Apoyado en el marco estaba Suzuno Fuusuke con su cara de indiferencia a la que todos los chicos del orfanato estaban acostumbrados, sólo que esta vez parecía estar más serio de lo normal.

Kariya tragó saliva. No era de los que regañaban a voces, pero su forma de decir las cosas hacía que te sintieras peor de lo que uno pudiera imaginar. Si los ojos acusadores de Midorikawa tuvieran voz, esa sería la de Suzuno.

–Ven conmigo. –dio la orden con su peculiar voz seca y Kariya se levantó con dificultad de la cama. Fei le susurró suerte, lo suficientemente alto como para escucharle.

Una vez cerraron la puerta y empezaron a caminar por el pasillo, Kariya notó la mano de Suzuno en su hombro.

–Me encontré con tu profesor en el pasillo. Es más guapo que Midorikawa, aunque eso no es difícil. Por lo menos tu gusto va mejorando.

Se pararon y dejaron pasar a un chico que se dirigía a uno de los cuartos vecinos. Suzuno miró a Kariya a los ojos y éste se quedó sin respiración.

La que le iba a caer era gorda.

–Me ha costado horrores convencerle para que venga pasado mañana a seguir dándote clase. Lo que no entiendo es por qué la estúpida Hitomiko pensó que tú serías una buena idea, pequeño hijo de Satán. Y sé que le has montado este circo porque en realidad eres un cabrón vergonzoso. Así que quiero que el viernes te comportes como un hombre y le trates bien, ¿estamos?

Kariya asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrado.

–Me comportaré bien.

–¿Lo prometes?

–Lo prometo.

Suzuno no se mostró satisfecho con la respuesta, porque conocía a Kariya de sobra. Era bien sabido que el chico era el favorito de Hiroto y éste le daba todos los caprichos que pedía siempre que podía, tanto como si Kariya se comportaba bien, como si lo le hacía caso. Suzuno le había visto en acción más veces de las que recordaba, y esa promesa las tenía todas de ser rota.

–Pues ahora al despacho de Hitomiko. ¿Pensabas que te ibas a librar?

Esa noche, Kariya no pudo dormir.

Kirino tampoco.

Shindou le había llamado por teléfono, no porque supiera que algo le había pasado. Habían quedado para verse esa noche de nuevo y Kirino le había mandado un mensaje para cancelar la cita.

–No tengo ganas de follar hoy. –Fue lo que Shindou escuchó desde el otro lado como saludo. Y entonces fue cuando cayó en la cuenta de que ese día había tenido su primera sesión de tutoría y por la pinta no había ido muy bien.

–¿El chico ha salido rebelde?

–El chico es un hijo de puta, gracias por preguntar. Sólo he tenido unos diez minutos para darle clase y ya me ha dejado claro que no quiere verme ni en pintura.

Para Shindou estaba claro que el problema no podía venir de Kirino, no era una persona con poca paciencia que pudiera perder los nervios en tan poco tiempo.

–¿Has hablado con la directora?

–No, con uno de los cuidadores, que al parecer conoce bien al mocoso de los cojones. No sé cómo me ha convencido para darle clase otro día, me ha dicho que él hablará tanto con el niño como con la directora.

–Entonces no habrá problema.

–No, Shindou. Tengo la sensación de que esto acabará muy mal.

Se escuchó un suspiro cansado y el ruido de sábanas moviéndose entre ellas. Shindou hubiera preferido que se quedara en su casa, por lo menos para distraerse.

–¿Te vas a dormir ya?

–Quiero que ya sea mañana.

Kirino no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, y Shindou tampoco necesitaba forzarle a hacerlo.

–Buenas noches, mañana nos vemos.

–Que duermas bien.

Kirino colgó y acto seguido apagó el teléfono. No quería hablar con nadie, no quería recordar esa tarde pero tampoco quería rendirse. Tenía todo un día para planear como enfrentarse a Kariya Masaki.

Y esta vez iba a ganar.

* * *

Capítulo cortito es cortito. Kariya ya ha entrado en acción :D

He estado de vacaciones y hay un par de cosas que tenía que actualizar, sobre todo este. Y como mi otro fic (Wasting my young days) está llegando a su final, ya tengo preparado otro 100% aliea. Las ideas no me dejan en paz.

También quiero dar las gracias a Hikuraiken por seguir el fic y a Mire por comentar :3

Espero que os guste, si tenéis algo que decir, tanto los PM como los reviews son bien recibidos. Muchísimas gracias por leer :D


End file.
